Those Green Eyes in the Spotlight
by wandthief
Summary: A collection of drabbles written about my favorite Potter: Albus Severus.
1. flying

Summary: A collection of drabbles about my favorite Potter: Albus Severus

Author's Notes: My first drabble! With Christmas break here *angels sing*, expect updates often! Also: I'll be skipping around in Albus's years at Hogwarts.

Scene: Year 1; Great Hall

Words: 100

* * *

Flying.

A lesson most First-Years anticipated, but something that Albus Potter dreaded.

"What if I make a total fool out of myself, Scorp?" The worried black-haired boy whispered to his new friend. His adjusted his glasses with clammy hands.

"Albus, you already do that by yourself," Scorpius said, laughing and rolling his eyes. "Besides, you have a whole generation of Quidditch _legends _on your side. _My_ dad can't even hold a broom right!"

Albus sighed, not needed to be reminded of his super star father and brother. He would need more than heredity to get over his fear of heights.


	2. reading

Author's Notes: Oooh yeah. I'm on a roll. :) I hope you like this one as much as I liked writing it!

Scene: Year Five; Common Room

Word Count: 100

* * *

"This year, dude, you're gonna get a date."

Albus looked up wryly from his book. "Why would you think I would _want_ one?" Albus said hotly, turning his back attention to his book.

He heard Scorpius give out an exasperated groan.

"First of all, I know you're probably lonely now that Rose and I are together..."

Albus continued reading.

"And Rose agreed that you need to have at least _some _love-life before you die alone."

Albus ignored him.

"Second of all, your book-cover charm wore off yesterday, Mister _How-To-Get-That-Perfect-Girl_," Scorpius said, a grin spreading across his face.

Albus stopped reading.


	3. names

Authors Notes:

Scene: Year 1; Hogwarts Express

Words: 100

* * *

"Hi, I'm Albus."

He avoided saying his last name – as usual.

The blonde haired boy looked up from his book. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. And you're a _Potter_." It was said bluntly, taking in his green eyes and untidy black hair.

Albus blushed. "Yeah, I guess," he said quietly, taking a seat opposite of the boy. "But call me Albus."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "Albus? You're kidding me, right?" Al could tell he was itching to make fun of it, but he held his tongue. After a while, the blonde said, "I'm not like my father."

"Me neither."


	4. porcupine quills

Author's Notes: I've written THREE of these in the same day. But then again, they are only 100 words. Still, I'm proud. :)

Scene: Year 1; First Potions

Words: 100

* * *

"Okay class!" Slughorn boomed. "For your first lesson, make me a simple Cure for Boils Potion."

With a sigh, Albus set to work, lazily adding snake fangs without so much of a glance at the book.

He looked over at Scorpius, who was just adding porcupine quills.

"What are you doing?" Albus gasped, knocking the quills away. "Don't you know the quills will set off a reaction to the fangs, which will ignite the horned slugs, which will thence cause the nettles to explode?"

_That _wasn't in the book.

Slughorn waddled over, his eyes beaming. "A natural just like Lily."


	5. namesake I

Author's Notes:

Words:

Scene: Year 1; Headmaster's Office

* * *

"You wanted me to see you, Professor?"

Albus's voice rang throughout the room.

But the room was empty of his Headmaster. He nervously looked around, noticing a portrait hanging off the wall.

"Excuse me, sir, do you where the Headmaster is?"

The man's black eyes flashed open. "Just as impatient as your father, Potter."

"How do you know my name?"

"It doesn't a take a genius to notice that black hair and green eyes. What's your full name?"

"Albus Severus Potter."

The man visibly cringed. "Tell your father he _really_ shouldn't have. That's the worst name I've heard in years."


	6. kaylie munday

Author's Notes: It was the lunar eclipse while I was writing this; very pretty. :)

Scene: Year 3; Great Hall

Word Count: 100

* * *

Albus had observed James at his effortless, chick-magnet ways. After one last research, Albus was able to conclude his discoveries.

It wasn't just because James was handsome, or brilliant, or a Quidittich star, that left him all the girls– it was because he was James Potter. Emphasis on the _Potter._

After a few weeks, Albus bucked up the courage to ask his long-crush Kaylie Munday out.

"D-do you want to go o-out with me?"

Al was sure _James _didn't stutter.

"Why?"

"Well – erm. I'm a Potter, aren't I?"

Albus soon learned getting girls wasn't all about what you're name was.


	7. sorting

Author's Notes: I didn't mention it, but Rose is in Ravenclaw. :)

Scene: Year 1; Great Hall

Words: 100

* * *

A great, dirty hat sat before the line of first years. Albus thought that if the hat didn't have the power to decide his fate, he would have laughed out loud.

_Potter, Albus!_

Albus felt himself blush as every eye settled upon the Wizarding World Savior's son. He stumbled up the steps, reluctantly jamming on the Sorting Hat, because a dirty talking hat was the last thing he wanted on his head in front of James.

_Slytherin!_

The Slytherins were shouting, "We got Potter," while everyone else was in shock. Only a blonde-haired new Slytherin gave him a thumbs up.


	8. use it well

Author's Notes: It's Christmas Eve! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas, and if you don't celebrate, have a fantastic New Year! :)

Scene: Year 1; Common Room

Words: 100

"Al! Wake up – it's Christmas!"

Albus's green eyes flickered open. A blonde-haired blurry face swam into view.

"Scorp! I was sleeping!" But before he could recite more of his argument, a pile of presents by his bed caught his eye.

The two boys tore their way through their presents, until one last package lay in Albus's pile. He ripped off the wrappings, and a silvery cloak slipped through his fingers.

Albus gawked at it. "This can't be the Cloak in Dad's stories. He loves this..."

A note fluttered out._ "Use it well."_

Albus grinned at Scorpius. "James is gonna flip."


	9. room of requirement

Author's Notes: Back from a year-long writing hiatus. I've missed it.

Scene: Year 1; Room of Requirement

Words: 100

* * *

Albus Potter looked furiously at the soggy wall, declaring that when imaginary doors decided to be uncooperative, his life honestly _sucked._ It was enough being placed in Slytherin, alienated from his cousins. But now his own _father's _advice had been faulty.

"_A place where you can be alone."_ Yeah right.

A door materialized, and a blonde haired boy slipped out.

"_Scorpius?_

"That's me."

Were you - in the Room of Requirement?"

"Yup."

"No wonder I couldn't get in!"

"Father told me about it. He said it was a good place to be alone for a while."

* * *

I read a fanfic where Scorpius knows about the Room of Requirement as well. I thought it was an excellent idea, so please note that this idea wasn't initially mine!


End file.
